My sister is Sailor Moon!
by Whitesiren
Summary: Yui's older sister happens to be Serena, with her sister being the goddess of the cosmo influence what happened with her in the fushigii yuugi world?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Chapter 1

It has been years now since the last battle. Serena is now a freshman at a college university in Japan. It's a bit far from her home, there she dorms with Hotaru and Amy. In the last battle, Raye, Mina, Lita and Darien all died protecting her. Serena still mourns for their death though in her heart she will never forget them, their loyalty, their friendship and their love. Setsuna is still in the Time gates, while Haruka and Michiru were touring the world. It has been a long time since there had been any attacks. Now Serena is a good student with honors, since now she has a lot more time to spend in her studies.

            Serena was dreaming, in her dream "She was sitting at a field covered with different kinds and colors of flowers. She was smiling serenely touching the petal of a rose. When suddenly grey clouds cover the once blue skies and everything seems to melt away, her entire vision covered in darkness. Then, she saw her sister. Her sister was reaching out for her, captive by something, which she could not see. Crying out though no words escape from her lips. Her sister was struggling until the entire darkness consumed her." Serena writhed in her bed, grasping her covers highly. "Yui!" she uttered. "NO! don't take her away too!" she moaned. "Yui…Yui! Don't leave me too!" Serena gasped screaming, waking up.

"Ren?" Hotaru flicked the bed light on, approaching her. Laying her hand on her friend's shoulder gently. "What's wrong?" She asked worried Serena sighed. "I had a very troubling dream, I couldn't save another important person to me again" Serena murmured. "Want to tell me about it?" Hotaru asked tenderly. Serena shook her head. "Not right now, I'll tell you tomorrow" Serena promised. "We'd better not disturb Amy…" she said looking at her other friend sound asleep in bed.

~The next day, early morning~

Rrring!!! Yui picked up the phone of her private line.

Yui: Hello?

Serena: Yui? It's me.

Yui: Ren! I miss you! You haven't called for so long.

Serena: Yeah. I know. Listen, I've decided to go home this weekend after all.

Yui: Really? That's great! Mother will be thrilled, she misses you so much.

Serena: I know… I miss you guys too. Well, that's it I guess. And Yui…

Yui: Hmmm?

Serena: Take care ok? And be careful. I love you.

Yui: Sure, I love you too. Bye

~End of phone conversation~

"Yui, Hurry up or you'll be late" her mother called out from below.

"I'll be right down" Yui called back.

After she finished dressing…"Hey mom! Serena's coming home this weekend!" Yui told her mother excitedly as she was walking down the stairs. "That's great" her mother said smiling. Yui took a slice of bread from the kitchen table and ran to the door. "Bye mom." Yui waved as she closed the door. Coming to school just in time.

After class, Yui waited patiently for Miaka to get out of the detention room. Her best friend got into trouble again for sleeping in class. "Yui! Thanks for waiting." Miaka said panting, smiling gratefully. "No problem" Yui smiled back. They walked out of the school together, chatting. "Sensei was so mean to me! It's not my fault his class is so boring!" Miaka pouted. Yui looked at her friend amused. "How was I supposed to know which number is a perfect square or not? I hate math!" Miaka complained. Yui allowed her friend to rant for a while, smiling to herself. "Miaka I have to go to the library today, would you like to come along? Yui asked her friend looking sideways at her. Miaka nodded while eating a lollipop she had just gotten from her pocket. 

As they were near the library, "Oh, wow! The library is so big!" Miaka exclaimed awe in her voice. Yui nodded in agreement. Inside the library, Yui lost track of Miaka's whereabouts. After an hour Yui was finished with her report. "Miaka? Let's go, I'm done already." Yui called out. She checked the rows of shelves but found no one. "Where was she? She was only here a few minutes ago… It's so like her to go wandering off." Yui thought with a frown.

"Miaka?" Yui called out again walking up the stairs. She opened a door signed "staff only". She saw a book lying on the ground, as she went over to pick it up, there was a test paper beside it with Miaka's name on it. Yui picked up Miaka's test paper first. "Ouch…" Yui thought wincing staring at her friend's large F in English. "I thought she only hated math, Her mom's going to kill her." Yui shook her head at how carefree her friend was a bout her grades. She also picked up the fallen book, when blue light enveloped her body while moments ago there had been a red light enveloping Miaka's body as well. "What's this?" Yui thought alarmed, as she was suck into a different world.

Author's note: Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Chapter 2

            They were eating their dinner together all 3 of them, Amy, Hotaru, and Serena. At the middle of their conversation, Serena suddenly stopped talking. She felt a sudden chill. "Something's wrong." Serena murmured. "Is it about your sister?" Amy asked concerned. "I don't know…but she visits my dreams often, and a dark cloud always seems to be following her." Serena admitted. "I think I'd better call home again to see if she's alright." Serena said standing up. 

She walked to the nearest phone booth and dropped a coin. She leaned against the wall of the booth while the phone continued ringing. She hang up, and tried again. Shifting her weight from left to right foot uneasily. She looked at her watch; it was already 7:30 p.m. I guess mother is still working but Yui should be home already. Serena thought worried. "Pick up! Pick up!" she chanted under her breath. She frowned as she was once again answered by the answering machine. 

As she approached back their table, a troubled look washed over her face "No one's answering" she said looking anxiously at her friend. "Should I call Setsuna?" Serena asked distressed. "Relax Ren, Perhaps she just went out. You're getting troubled over nothing. Amy said gently. "Your right, I am getting paranoid." Serena confessed. Hotaru glanced at the big clock on the restaurant.  "It's getting late. I think we'd better head back." Hotaru spoke, rising from her seat. Both of them nodded. "I guess I'll just call home tomorrow." Serena decided.

Back at their dorm, Serena sat at her chair facing the body length vanity mirror. Hotaru was in the bathroom while Amy was finishing her book about Ancient China. Serena was brushing her long hair absentmindedly her eyes having a faraway look. 

Hotaru walked out of the bathroom and glanced at Serena. She walked over to her friend and snapped her fingers in front of Serena's eyes. Serena jumped startled dropping her brush. She glared at Hotaru while Hotaru grinned. Amy laughed softly in the background. They all prepared for bed. "Yui please be alright." Serena thought as she drifted off to sleep.

As soon as she closed her eyes, she felt herself pulled into a void. Hearing her sister's voice cry out for help over and over again. "Miaka? Miaka? Mom? Ren?" Yui called out to anyone in panic. Images of Yui's distresses and scared look, snapped Serena back awake to reality. "Yui" she whispered in the darkness. Amy, who was still awake, sat and listened at her friend, unsure if she was dreaming or already awake. 

"Ren?" Amy asked softly in the dark. She felt Serena stand up. Hotaru was awake as well too.  Turning on the lights. "It's Yui…she needs me." Serena spoke in a distracted voice. She was fixing her things hurriedly putting them all in a backpack.  Hotaru grabbed hold of her friend's arm. "Ren, It's in the middle of the night!" Hotaru raised her voice a little reminding her friend. "You can call her tomorrow, No better yet, we'll skip class and go home with you, if you want to. Just please don't go anywhere right now. Hotaru pleaded. Amy nodded in agreement. "I heard that there will be a storm, sometime tonight." Amy added. 

Just as the words got out of her mouth, A clap of thunder was heard in the distance. "No you don't understand! Yui's spirit isn't in this plane anymore. I can't feel her energy anywhere!" Serena spoke in anguish. Hotaru let go of her arm. "What do you mean?" Amy butted in. Serena exhaled as she calmed down a little. "I understand now, those dreams that I have been having were warnings…to protect those I love. Something's going to happen guys, and it involves my sister." Serena explained. 

"If what you say is true that Yui really isn't in this dimension, then where is she?" Hotaru asked. "I don't know!" Serena said exasperated sitting down. "What good is being the most powerful being in the universe when you can't even protect the people closest to you?" she asked frustration in her voice, looking up at them. 

Amy and Hotaru looked helplessly at each other, then back to their princess. "I need to be alone for awhile." Serena said quietly standing up. Walking to the door, "Where are you going?" Amy called out to her. "I'll be in the gardens and I promise I'll be back before a drop of rain falls. Serena promised wryly. 

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Amy whispered. Hotaru didn't answer. Nearly an hour later, Serena still hasn't come back. Hotaru checked her watch, while Amy paced. "Where is she?" Hotaru asked aloud. Amy opened the balcony doors. She sniffed the cold midnight air. "The storm is coming nearer." She spoke closing her eyes. "Wait, what's that over there?" Amy asked startled. "Where?" Hotaru asked coming closer. 

"That's Serena glowing!" Amy gasped in shock as she recognized her friend. Hotaru ran immediately to the gardens. "Princess, what do you think your doing?!" Hotaru shouted. Amy followed her. Serena stared at them sorrowfully the crystal in her hand glowing too. "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this." Serena bowed her head before she finishes the last words of her chant. "Luna show me the way." She chanted and a portal opened before her. 

"We'll come with you!" Hotaru said as Serena approached the portal that seemed to be getting smaller each second.  Serena shook her head. "Only 1 person can enter through this portal that I created, you have to find the book. Ask Pluto!" Serena cried out as she disappeared through the portal.

After the portal closed, droplets of rain fell. Thunder and lightning were present. But Hotaru and Amy were oblivious to it all. "What do we do now?" They asked looking at each other beaten. 

~going through the portal~

Serena fell from midair, concentrating her powers, she manage to land gracefully to the ground. She stared at the unfamiliar territory that greeted her. "Where am I?" Serena wondered, staring up at the sky. "Strange, I feel like the sky seems brighter than before." She thought walking around. "NO! NO! GET AWAY!" screams were heard. "That's Yui's voice" Serena thought running towards the shouts. 

Arriving at the scene, she saw Yui faint. "Get away from her!" Serena yelled angry. "Oooh look! Another pretty one." One of the guys leered at her. Serena looked at them disgusted. She looked at Yui worriedly before using her magic. Touching her locket, "Moon Crystal Power-up" she whispered. This time she didn't transform yet, only powered up. You can see her silver aura flaring dangerously. "Leave Her Alone" she uttered throwing a punch. She didn't exactly hit them but the power behind her punch knocked them all out cold. 

Serena then ran to Yui's unconscious body. Placing Yui's head in her lap. She tried to teleport but failed. "I guess we'll have to stay here for awhile." Serena mumbled.

After a few min. Yui groaned waking up. "Yui your awake." Serena spoke relieved. "Sister!" Yui exclaimed surprised. "Where are we?" Yui murmured staring at her surroundings.

            Just as Serena was about to respond, men in armor were approaching them. The man in the middle riding a horse stared down fiercely at them. Serena guessed that he was the leader. Serena swallowed nervously while Yui was still in a daze. "Strange clothes." The leader muttered. Serena stared at his cold eyes defiantly. He turned to look at his men. "Capture them." He ordered. 

            Serena grabbed Yui's hand quickly running. Unfortunately, Serena stepped on a hole in the ground.  "Oww!" Serena yelped in pain. Yui stopped short. "Sister!" Yui spoke in distress, as the guards were coming nearer. "Go!" Serena ordered. "But you're hurt!" Yui protested lingering. "YUI! GO!" Serena commanded. Yui ran against her will and for a fleeting moment she turned back, her eyes widened as she saw a bright light envelop her sister. She wasn't sure though, but she ran faster in fright. 

Author's note: Please review. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Chapter 2         

Nakago stared with unguarded interest at the pretty goddess before him. Her chi was extremely powerful. He watched in amusement as she blasted off his soldiers back. Coming closer riding his horse, the guards parted for him. The woman looked at him with anger and tried to hit him with her energy. Nakago used his shield and it absorbed her attack. The girl narrowed her eyes.

"What is it? What is it you want this time? You've gone too far involving my sister! Your fight is with me." Serena said scowling at the stranger before her. "Who has come back this time? Is it Beryl? Chaos? Or is it a new enemy?" Serena spat out. 

A cold smile formed at Nakago's mouth. He held out a hand to her. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but we are merely looking for our priestess. We have no intention of hurting you nor are we held responsible for your sister being here." Nakago drawled.

"Am I supposed to believe you?" Serena asked skeptical. "Given my past record it's either you desire the crystal, my annihilation or both." She muttered. Nakago took his hand back and smiled frostily. "Maybe you don't have a choice. Seeing you helpless on the ground." He said smirking.

Serena seethed. "Believe me, I can still do a lot of damage." She said darkly.  "Perhaps you can, but if you really want us to leave, then we will. "But see those guys?" Nakago pointed to the 2 men who were waking up, that tried to hit on her and Yui earlier. "I know for a fact that they still have lots of friends who's willing to come back and go for someone like you. Here all alone by yourself, you can't handle them all alone." Nakago pointed out. 

"Your point is?" Serena asked impatiently still annoyed that she's still on the ground and is looking up to him. "We'd like you to come with us, and when you do you'll have my protection and the army as well, we can even help you to look for your sister that ran away." Nakago said smoothly. "I guess if you people aren't really dangerous, It was stupid of me to let Yui run off alone with no place to go." Serena said softly. "But what would you want to do with me?" Serena asked warily.

"We just want to ask a few questions, if you are our Maiden of Seiryuu or not." Nakago replied shrugging. "And if I'm not, you'll just let me go?" Serena asked doubtfully. "Just like that?" she added slowly. Nakago nodded assuring her. "So you'll come with us without any resistance?" Nakago asked her triumphant that he got her to agree.  Reaching out a hand to her again Serena nodded reluctantly.

She accepted his held out hand. Expecting to be pulled up roughly. She was surprised when he went down from his horse and picked her up gently. He placed her on top of his horse first before he mounted up too. Grabbing the reins Nakago signaled for his men to get going. "Can I really trust them? Yui please be okay." Serena thought worried as they started to go back to the palace.

@@@@@

            Yui ran to nowhere. She stopped to catch her breath and found herself lost in a forest. She walked blindly and found herself walking in circles. She finally gave up and sat down exhausted. She took a deep breath taking in her surroundings more clearly. There was a gust of wind making Yui's hair blow. She held herself for a moment a bit cold since sunset is nearing.

            "What's that? Yui thought nervous as she heard a rustle of leaves. She felt someone or something watching her. She took a step back and leaned against the bark of the tree and swallowed nervously, her heart beating wildly in her chest. 

            In the shadows a pair of eyes gleamed. Yui shook when she heard a growl. Yui waited eyes stricken and the seconds seemed to last forever as Yui waited with dread. And then sprang a black panther growling dangerously. Yui's shoulders shook in fright. She clenched her eyes closed tightly, that tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

            She heard the panther's roar and felt it leap. Yui put her hands in front of her face in a last attempt of defense. She waited for the animal's attack and the enormous pain that she should be experiencing now before her death when she felt nothing.

            She opened her eyes and saw a handsome man. He was fighting the panther with ease and was winning. After the animal was taken care of. The guy turned to look at her.Yui blushed a bit at the stranger's stare and felt her heart beating furiously although not in fright this time.

            "Th…Thank you." Yui said bowing gratefully. The guy shrugged. "You could thank me better if you pay me with money." The guy said easily. "Huh?" Yui though confused. Well… I guess I do have some. Yui mumbled a bit surprised. 

            As Yui was fishing out money from her pocket, the guy studied her intently. Yui looked up when she felt the guy's intent stare that was making her uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?" She asked uncertain. "Oh it's nothing, it's just that your clothes are the same as the other girl." The guy said lightly.

"What other girl?" Yuui demanded. "Is her name Miaka?" Yui asked controlling herself. 

"Then you must be Yui, Lucky you…I guess you don't have to pay me anymore." The guy said solemnly. "My name's Tamahome…You can call me that." He said starting to walk away.

"Hey wait! Where's Miaka?" Yui asked running after him and looking around. "Oh Miaka's in the palace." Tamahame said casually. "What's she doing there?" Yui asked looking at him curiously. "Something about being the maiden of Suzaku." Tamahome answered. Yui grabbed his arm. "Can you take me to the palace, where Miaka is?" Yui asked with hopeful and desperate eyes. Tamahome looked intensely at her eyes for a moment before nodding reluctantly.

"I guess it's no trouble, Miaka's looking for you too, and I'm heading back there anyway." Tamahome said thoughtfully. "Thank you so much." Yui replied bowing. "Sister I hope that you're alright, I'll get help, I promise." Yui thought determined.

Author's notes: I'm not really sure how many times their enemies came back or if they reappeared at all but let's just pretend that they did.  Please review. I'm thinking about making Miaka evil, what do you guys think? And please vote for the pairings. I'm planning in advance on who Amy and Hotaru should be paired with, though I'm not sure if they will be in the next chapter yet.

Serena/Nakago:

Serena/Hotohori:

Yui/Tamahome:

Yui/Hotohori:

Amy/Chichiri:

Amy/Suboshi:

Hotaru/Tasuki:

Hotaru/Amiboshi:

Miaka/Tamahome:

You guys can interchange the pairings if you want except on Serena and Yui. So please review! Thanks! 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Note: Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really appreciated it. The first part with Serena is happening simultaneously with the events that are happening when Yui arrived in Konan.

Chapter 4

"Is this the palace?" Serena asked looking at the large gate in front of her. Nakago nodded barely glancing at her. He raised his hand and the doors opened before them. They made their way through the throne room to the emperor. Serena shifted her gaze nervously. 

When they arrived before the emperor, Nakago bowed his head respectfully, while Serena stared at her feet fidgeting. "Ah. Nakago, you always know how to pick out the most beautiful women." The emperor of Kutou praised eyeing Serena with appreciatively.

"Your Majesty, she is not an ordinary woman, she is to be the maiden of Seiryuu. Observe her strange clothing." Nakago replied hiding his disgust. "And as the maiden she must be pure at all times." Nakago reminded him. The emperor nodded thoughtful. 

"My spies say that there are already 2 maidens found in Konan." The emperor said informing him. "There was another girl too your Highness, her sister, but she escaped." Nakago reported. "Failure is extremely unlike you Nakago but I guess she'll have to do." The emperor drawled. "Come here dear." The emperor motioned for Serena to come closer. 

Serena stood her ground defiant. She finally looked up to the emperor and cannot hide her loathe for him as he continued to look at her with desire. Nakago nudged her to come forward so she was forced to oblige. The emperor touched the side of her face examining her astonishing beauty. After he finished inspecting her he smiled with lust. "Such a pity that you are the maiden, you would have made a fine addition to my harem." He murmured.  Nakago clenched his fist when he heard the remark while Serena growled under her breath in disgust.

            Before Serena could say anything, she felt another dizzying spell, meaning that something has gone wrong again. She closed her eyes pained for a moment and whispered, "Setsuna." Nakago looked at her with slight concern. "I presume that the lady must be tired. Please excuse us, while I show her to her room." Nakago spoke bowing again.  The emperor waved a dismissive hand at them as one of his concubines started to kiss him while another one sat on his lap. Nakago guided Serena out of the throne room.

            Nakago opened a door. "This will be your room for now." He said leading her to her bed. He walked back to the door and paused, "If you need anything just tell me. I've sent someone to guard your door while you're asleep." Nakago informed her.

            Serena didn't answer him and closed her eyes again lying in bed, breathing heavily. Nakago frowned and went over to her, placing his hand on her forehead. Serena's eyes flew open. "You're temperature is high, you'd better rest." Nakago spoke in monotone. "Why are you being so nice to me?" Serena whispered still panting for breath and looking up to him. Nakago halted for a few seconds before leaning down. "Because I need something that only you can give." He whispered back softly at her ear. Serena shivered unconsciously and turned away, staring at the window across the room. Nakago left the room quietly calling one of the soldiers to stand guard.

            @@@@@

            Hotaru and Ami went back to their rooms upset. "What do we do now Taru? According to my computer she is not on this dimension anymore." Amy spoke softly.

Hotaru closed her eyes thinking. "We have no other choice." Hotaru murmured. Amy nodded grimly. They both stood up and joined hands. Closing their eyes in concentration and summoning their power, they were both transported in the time gates.

            Upon arriving, "Setsuna?" Hotaru called out in the midst. They stopped aghast as they saw the wounded senshi of time and the broken time gates.

            @@@@@

            Yui and Tamahome had finally arrived in the palace of Konan during nightfall. Both he and Yui entered the throne room, all conversations stopped. Yui looked searchingly at the faces amongst the strangers until she finally noticed a familiar face. "Miaka…" Yui whispered her eyes filling with joy.

            "Tamahome!" Miaka exclaimed when she first saw the person who entered the room. All words died down as she saw the person next to him. "Yui," she murmured. For a moment there was an expression on her face that you can't identify. Yui ran hugging to her friend oblivious of her best friend's peculiar reaction. Yui's eyes were soaked with tears. And as though as an afterthought Miaka hugged her as well and broke into a smile.

            "Yui! I've been looking all over for you! You look terrible." Miaka said concerned. "I'm okay now." Yui said wiping her tears away. "Everybody, this is my friend Yui." Miaka proclaimed to the rest in the room. "Yui, I would like you to meet Nuriko, Chichiri and Hotohori, the emperor." Miaka said cheerfully. Yui managed a smile and bowed before the emperor utterly exhausted. 

            "Come, I'll take you to my room and you could use a nice warm bath." Miaka said leading her out. "Goodnight, everybody!" Miaka called out. 

            @@@@@

            Yui sighed grateful of being clean again. "Why are we here in this strange world?" Yui wondered as she closed her eyes resting in the tub. Meanwhile at their room, Miaka was pacing, she had went back to the throne room and managed to hear the emperor and his advisors talk. Now that there are 2 maidens from another world, they aren't sure who is their priestess. 

"Why is Yui here? Just when I'll finally achieve my dreams as being someone important, she'll take everything from me again, just like the last time." Miaka thought a lone tear falling down from her eye.  "I won't allow her to destroy my dreams! I got here first!" Miaka thought fiercely. "Wait…what's happening to me? Yui's my best friend! I should be glad that she's here." Miaka thought confused shaking her head. 

            @@@@@

Meanwhile, Serena woke up after a couple of hours of sleep. She walked outside and was stopped by the soldier that was guarding her. "My Lady, you should rest." The soldier said remembering the general's orders. "I'm fine now, and I only wish to see Nakago about something." Serena said in a clear voice.

"Then maybe I should come with you." The soldier said straightening up. Serena shook her head. "No, I don't want to be a bother, you should rest, just tell me where I can find him." Serena ordered. "I'll take you there." He said nodding.

"This is Lord Nakago's room." The soldier said indicating to the door. "Who is he talking to?" Serena asked curious as she heard another voice. "Um…probably Lady Soi." The soldier said shifting nervously. "Perhaps it is unwise to disturb the general at this hour milady." The solider advised. Serena paid no heed. "Please leave me." She ordered to the guard and he was forced to obey.

~Inside Nakago's room~

"Nakago tell me, did we found our priestess already? Soi asked removing his armor. "Yes, we did." Nakago replied distracted. "Then have you finished questioning her?" Soi asked curious. "No, I haven't." Nakago answered facing her. "You haven't? Then how do you know that she is our maiden?" Soi wondered. 

"There's no need for the questions Soi, All the requirement for being the priestess is that she came from another world." Nakago explained patiently. "Then why did you tell her that there would be an interrogation? Soi asked him. "Only for her to agree without trouble, you should have seen her aura flare." Nakago responded with mild respect. "The truth is she has no choice." He said chuckling a bit.

            ~Outside of Nakago's room, Serena gasped outraged. ~

Author's note: Please review! And vote for the pairings, Last I checked, the Serena/Hotohori and Yui/Tamahome pairing is wining. So please vote, this is the last chance for voting for the partners of Serena and Yui since I can't proceed to the next chapter if I don't know who will be paired up with Serena. Your choice of pairing will decide if Serena will agree to become the priestess of Seiryuu or not. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed, especially for those who voted for the pairing, and the winner is… Yui/Tamahome and Serena is paired with either Hotohori or Nakago, I'm not sure yet though some suggested that I'd make it into a love triangle. So let's just keep the space for Serena's partner open.

Chapter 5

Serena gaped outrage. Nakago heard the sound and opened the chamber doors. "Lady Serena." Nakago spoke looking at her. "How dare you!" Serena said in a strained voice her eyes radiating fury. "You lied to me." Serena said her voice rising while glaring accusingly at him. Her chi was rising too, dangerously.

"I did what I had to do, if you had resisted, we couldn't have risked hurting you Maiden of Seiryuu." Nakago said apologetically. Serena backed away, "That's it, I'm outta here." Serena muttered turning hastily and walking away. Before she could walk 2 steps, an invisible force stopped her. Serena turned sideways with loathing at Nakago's challenging glare. Summoning more power, Serena murmured a chant and broke through Nakago's shield. Nakago's eyes widened stunned. Serena threw him a triumphant glance.

However more soldiers came rushing towards them. Serena looked disdained. "Give up now, you may have one over my psychic barrier but you can't take down the whole Kutuo army and me and I believe that you don't even want to. Please allow me to explain about the maiden Lady Serena" Nakago said behind her. Thoughts were running over Serena's head. "I don't want to hurt all these soldiers, they're only doing their job, and besides I don't even know where to go or where Yui is." Serena reflected.

Serena sighed in defeat. Nakago walked over towards her. "Come with me." He ordered. She having no choice left followed him head bent down. Soi watched the two of them leave. Arriving at a sanctuary, Serena stared curiously. "Get inside." Nakago commanded again. The large door opened and inside was a shrine of a dragon. She gaped at her surroundings awed. Nakago went at the center and picked out a scroll and handed it to her.

"This is the scroll, As the maiden of Seiryuu you have the right to keep it," Nakago spoke. "I'm not your maiden." Serena said through clench teeth. "Nakago muttered something under his breath. "I don't think you understand…as the maiden you are granted 3 wishes by our god Seiryuu. Don't you have something that you want?" Nakago asked impatiently. Serena started to retort then swallowed. "If what he says is true, then there is something that she truly want…" Serena thought. Nakago saw her thinking and started to leave. "Tell me your answer tomorrow concerning the matter, though you may not have a choice, it would be better if you cooperate willingly." He said icily.

As soon as the doors were closed, Serena tried to open it but to no avail. It was bolted and locked with a large wood and a strong power. She sighed, she could destroy it using her power but decided to reserve her energy in case there was an emergency. Opening the scroll, she read it until she was sleepy. Closing her eyes, she dreams:

            She was somewhere, though she can't identify where it was. Mists surrounded her and when it cleared up a voice spoke. "Welcome Lady of the Moon." The voice spoke and a figure appeared. "You know of my past?" Serena whispered curious. "Of course, gods know everything." The guy she presumed who was Seiryuu god of Kutuo said arrogantly. "Then Am I right in assuming that you are Seiryuu?" Serena asked. The god gave a slight nod. 

            "Why are you here, Princess of the White Moon? Have you not consented to be my maiden yet?" Seiryuu asked with authority. "You know that I have my responsibilities as well Seiryuu, for I too have my own responsibilities." Serena said looking away. "Ah, you're right, but when I summoned for a priestess, I wanted your sister, but you have taken her from me, and you must take her place." The god spoke in a light tone. "But…" Serena protested. "We as gods follow rules by our creator, you have yours and I have mine. I can give you the one thing that you long for…and I can do it if you become my priestess and wish for it." Seiryuu tempted. 

            "And what is it that I long for? Do tell me." Serena said softly. "Your friends and your prince, and freedom as well." Seiryuu promised. "Could you?' she whispered looking down. "So have you decided?" the god prompted.

            Before Serena can open her mouth to respond, another figure appeared. Suzaku, god of Konan responded for her. "How dare you tempt a goddess?" Suzaku said angry. "She has the right to choose, since she took away from me my rightful chosen one and made her one of yours." Seiryuu said calmly.

            "You know the rules Seiryuu, there's no dragging of other immortals into our fight, you just want to have an edge!" Suzaku raged. "I am merely giving her an option, by the laws of the heavens I am allowed to grant her any wish, even to release her from her prison, and resurrect her fallen comrades and lover." Seiryuu declared.

            Serena spoke in a soft voice silencing them. "I've already accepted their deaths, and I don't want to disturb them from their rest…but there are things that I could ask for that would make my life and responsibilities easier…"Serena said her voice trailing off. "You're right, I could do that." Seiryuu agreed. "So do you agree to become my priestess?" Seiryuu encouraged her while Suzaku fumed. "I…" Serena was at loss.

            @@@@@

Yui woke up as the sunlight shone through her open window. Beside her Miaka was sleeping. Yui smiled softly, grateful that there's someone who could help her rescue her sister.  After they finished dressing, they were summoned to the throne room. Hotohori was sitting patiently. When they arrived, he stood up. "Lady Miaka and Yui, You do know that there is a requirement of a test to see if which one of you would be the priestess." Hotohori said kindly. 

"A priestess? I don't understand." Yui asked confused. "Miaka hasn't told you yet?" Hotohori asked surprise. Miaka grinned sheepishly. "Guess I forgot."

"When you are the priestess of Suzaku, you must gather all of his senshis and protect the country of Konan, you are given 3 wishes by the god Suzaku. I am one of your seishis, and so is Tamahome, Nuriko and Chichiri." Hotohori summarized.

Yui was silent. "She has no time to go on a quest; she needs to save her sister NOW! She started to say something then thought better of it. If she becomes this priestess, then she could just wish that her sister would be safe and they can all go back to their world." Yui thought smiling.

            "What is this test?" Miaka asked beside her. Hotohori shook his head, "I myself don't know yet, we need to go to Taiitskun first." Hotohori told them. "Very well, then we'll get ready." Yui said bowing politely. 

            @@@@@

~At the time gates.~

            Hotaru and Amy bent down to the fallen senshi. "Hotaru, Ami…" Setsuna said weakly. "What happened?" Amy asked looking around. Setsuna coughed, "It all happened too fast, I was unprepared." Setsuna spoke her voice strained. "They're searching for her again…this time they want to rule the whole universe and every other dimension as well." Pluto said tired. Hotaru stood up and went over to the time gates. 

"Wait…" Pluto called out trying to sit up. Amy supported her. "They've destroyed it already, messing up the fabrics of realities." Pluto told them "Hotaru sighed. "Then what can we do? We can't let our princess be unprotected." Hotaru said weary. "There's a book, that could lead you directly to the dimension where Serena is." Setsuna said coughing again. 

"It can be found back at the National library near your old home Amy." Setsuna informed them. Amy nodded remembering the place. "Let's go." Hotaru said. Amy joined Hotaru, "Please protect her." Setsuna asked pleadingly. "We'd give our life to her." Amy responded her voice strong, they then teleported again.

            @@@@@

They arrived at an abandoned alley near the National library. They walked hurriedly to the library. Amy opened her mini computer finding the source of the energy gate for the opening of the portal. They walked upstairs to the restricted section of the library, opening the door; they found a book lying on the ground. "That must be it." Amy said turning to Hotaru. Hotaru nodded. They both picked the book up and then a light both enveloped them.

            @@@@@  

Miaka was sharing a horse with Hotohori while Yui rode with Tamahome. Tamahome looked relieved that he doesn't have to put up with Miaka's empty chatter. Yui and Tamahome rode through the forest in silence. Yui was busy thinking about her sister unknowingly Tamahome was observing her. 

"Are you and Miaka really best friends?" He asked breaking the silence. "Yeah." Yui replied staring ahead. "Why?" Yui asked. Tamahome shrugged. "I don't know…you guys are just so different you know?" Tamahome pointed out. Yui chuckled quietly. "That's why were so compatible with each other…I take care of her and she takes care of me." Yui answered lightly.

"Looks like she's the one who needs more taking care of." Tamahome said under his breath. Yui smiled to herself. "She makes me laugh a lot." Yui said softly answering his unasked question. "Well…do you need that then? To always laugh?" Tamahome asked. "What a weird question, everyone needs to laugh…It's just that she was there when I needed her." Yui responded glancing back at him. 

It was soon sunset, "We'll camp here for awhile." Hotohori decided. Meanwhile, Taiitskun was watching them from her mirror. 

"Two maidens…" Taiitskun murmured to herself. "But the question is, which one is more deserving?" she added. She focused her attention to Yui first. "Her heart is strong and pure but that too can be swayed, and her relation to the princess of the White Moon can complicate things if both of them agrees to be priestesses." Taiitskun commented. 

She then focuses it to Miaka. "A happy go-lucky girl but a shadow of darkness corrupts her aura." She said staring intently at Miaka's antics. "Which one is worthy?" she asked again fading into the shadows. 

Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm sorry if I can't make it as long as you wanted. As I've said I still haven't decided if who should be paired with Serena. I want you to now vote on who should be paired with Amy and Hotaru, Also if Serena will agree to become the priestess of Seiryuu or not. Can anyone give me an idea on what kind of test should I give to Miaka and Yui? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Author's notes: Thank you to all who reviewed especially to those who gave me such great ideas on the test that I would give Miaka and Yui and I really am going to consider the Serena/Tomo pairing its just that I don't know much about him.

Chapter 6

            After they have finished setting up camp, they ate their dinner and went to sleep. Yui was having a bizarre dream though she feels as though her mind is already conscious, she felt as though her soul went out of her body, "Is this what they call out-of-body experience?" Yui asked herself unsure if she was already awake or still asleep. 

"Where am I?" Yui asked herself looking around. All around her was a thick heavy fog, when suddenly: "Tell me maiden what are your wishes?" A voice asked her.  "Who's there? Yui asked. She looked around her searching for the owner of the strange voice. She took a deep breath and answered, "Bring my sister back to me safely and I want to go home with my sister and best friend unharmed and also I want peace between Konan and Kutou" Yui said sincerely from the bottom of her heart. "Is that what you truly desire?" The voice asked again. "Yes." Yui replied honestly. "Very well, we shall test the truth of your words." The voice answered. Then the mist cleared up in front of her revealing a clear eerily looking lake. 

"Cleanse yourself in the river of lost souls, I want you to go to the other side of the lake." The voice commanded. Yui gulped nervous. Taking off her clothes except her undergarments, she went to the lake. She swam against its freezing temperature, she was gasping for breath and each time she took a stroke her strength seemed to be leaving her. She looked ahead of her and saw the end so far away and her efforts seemed futile and useless. 

Yui was getting tired fast; something at the back of her mind was distracting her, or was it around her? The waters seemed to be cursed gnawing at her until she's ready to give up and fade away to oblivion and for a moment, she closed her eyes:

When she opened them again she gasped in surprise: She was back in her room!

Meanwhile… Miaka was also spoken to. "Tell me maiden what are your wishes?" The voice asked. "Um…a boyfriend, to never have to study and all you can eat!" Maika answered instantly. "Very well, these are only the surface of your mind. We shall see more." Taiitskun said. 

The lake also appeared in front of Miaka's eyes and she looked at it unsettlingly. "Go into the water and get to the other side." The voice commanded her. "Do I have to?" Miaka asked aloud with scorn. "If you want to be the maiden that is, or else the position will be given to your friend." The voice told her. "Oh, alright." Miaka agreed. "Yui I will not let you win!" Miaka thought with determination. 

As soon as she went into the water, "It's freezing!." She complained. No one answered her. She looked around her and gulped nervous. It was so eerily quiet then she thought that she heard something speak to her. "Nothing's out there only the wind." Miaka chanted to herself, when voices were all whispering at her, in her mind driving her insane. "Stop it!" Miaka shrieked covering her ears, she was still in the waters and was barely at the middle of the lake, when she slipped into unconsciousness. 

When she woke up still in a daze and sleepy, she snuggled deeper into the pillow. She finally opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the ceiling of her own room. "Was it all a dream then?" Miaka thought confused. She fixed herself up and started walking to her school. 

Miaka went inside her classroom and saw Yui chatting with their friends. "If Yui is here then it must've been all a dream." Miaka thought disappointed. At the same time Yui looked up and smiled at her. Miaka plastered a grin and went over to them.

"Miaka is here, then I must've been dreaming." Yui thought still unsettled. "Should I mention this to Miaka? Nah, she'll probably laugh at me. If it was nothing more than just a dream then why am I still feeling that something's just not right?" Yui reflected. She put all her thoughts aside as their teachers just came inside.

"Class, we have a new student today." Their teacher announced. "Hello, Please call me Tamahome." The guy in front said easily and with confidence. "Please sit beside Yui, Yui can you please raise your hand?" their teacher asked. Yui did as followed and the gorgeous guy walked over to her. "Hello I'm Yui." Yui spoke offering a smile to the guy beside her. "Tamahome." He smiled back. Unknown to them Miaka was watching behind jealously. 

After class, "Is there any way I can help you since you're new?" Yui proposed smiling up at him, they were having such a great time talking to each other. They walked out of class together with Miaka waiting impatiently outside. "That would be great." Tamahome answered. Miaka coughed to get their attention since they were busy gazing at each other's eyes. "Oh, Tamahome this is my best friend Miaka." Yui introduced. Tamahome turned his killer smile to Miaka, that made her melt. 

"Yui you have a meeting with the student council remember." Miaka reminded sweetly. "Oh right." Yui said surprised that she'd forgotten. "Miaka could you show Tama around for me?" Yui asked pleadingly. Miaka didn't even hesitate. "With pleasure." She purred latching herself to Tamahome's arm instantly. Yui glanced back with slight envy as she continued her way to the office.

"So where do you want to go?" Miaka asked enthusiastically drowning herself at his eyes. "Anywhere I guess." Tamahome replied shrugging uncaringly. "Okay let's go to the gardens." Miaka decided happily. At the school garden, Miaka too was entranced at the beautiful flowers that surrounded her. She picked up a flower unconsciously Tama was around somewhere. "This must be how it feels when you're in love." Miaka thought dreamily imagining herself in a gown and Tamahome proposing to her.

"Miaka, I think we should get back already." Tamahome spoke interrupting her fantasy. "Oh, right." She replied smiling at him. "By the way, I picked this flower for you." Tamahome said offering her a red flower. Miaka broke into a wide grin, "Thank you." She accepted the flower and blushing. "Does he like me too?" Miaka thought with hope. 

When they arrived back to the building, it was already the end of classes. Yui waited for them, She saw them walking together, with Miaka still latching at Tamahome's arm and him smiling down at her. Yui felt her heart burst with betrayal and anger though she quickly quenched the feeling aside as they approached. "Did you have a good time?" Yui asked pleasantly. Miaka nodded her head vigorously while Tamahome smiled thanking them. 

Miaka and Yui both went home together. "So what happened?" Yui asked keeping her tone light and neutral. Miaka sighed showing her the flower he gave her. "He gave me one too." Yui spoke surprised as she showed her friend the flower Tamahome presented her earlier while they were leaving the school and Miaka running after them. "Oh." Miaka answered staring at the flower in Yui's hand dully. "Listen, I know you like him, and I like him too, very much…." Yui started. "No, I love him." Miaka interrupted. "And you want me to back off, is that what you were going to say?" Miaka asked her voice rising. 

"No," Yui said softly. "Then what?" Miaka asked harshly stopping. "I care for him deeply too, but I don't want this to affect our friendship." Yui replied quietly. "Whatever you say, but it's you who's always so competitive." Miaka said breezily starting to walk again. "What?" Yui asked in shock, she grabbed her friend's arm and forced her to look at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked sharply. Miaka looked away. "It's nothing." Miaka mumbled. Yui sighed. "I didn't know that you feel that way." Yui spoke her voice quiet. An uncomfortable silence settled over them.

"What were you going to say before? About Tamahome and us?" Miaka prompted to end the unbearable silence. "I was just going to say that we wont throw ourselves at his feet, that we wont let one guy destroy our friendship. We wont get jealous if he takes either one of us out or talks to us. We'll let him decide who he wants" Yui suggested unsure. "You're right." Miaka agreed after a thought. Yui sighed relieved. "Well, there's my house." Yui waved goodbye. 

2 weeks after their pact that they won't trow themselves at his feet, Miaka was doing differently. And of course Tamahome was giving equal attention to each of them trying to turn them against each other. It was already Friday and on Saturday there was going to be a school dance. Both Yui and Miaka were edgy wondering who will Tama ask. 

Miaka was whistling happily when she passed by the empty music room, or so she thought. She giggled as she heard someone kissing inside. She peeked and she saw a silhouette of 2 people locked on a passionate kiss. "If only Tama and I could do that too." She thought sighing. She gasped as she recognized the voices talking. It belonged to Yui and Tama! "Oh, thank you for inviting me to the dance Tama." Yui said her voice still shaky from the kiss. "No problem." Tamahome murmured trying to kiss her again.

Miaka stifled a sob as she ran away unconsciously making a noise outside that startled Yui. "Oh NO!." Yui thought panicked as she realized who it must've been. "I must find her!" Yui thought panicked as she ran out of the room. Meanwhile Tamahome smiled evilly. 

Miaka was crying at the playground, someone handed her a tissue. "Hey are you alright?" someone asked her. She turned away as she recognized the voice. "I thought you liked me?" she asked turning towards him finally her voice trembling. "I do." Tamahome said with honesty. "Then…why…did…you…ask…her?" Miaka asked her voice breaking. "Well, I wanted to ask you but she told me that you already have a date." Tamahome said looking confused. Truth dawned at  Miaka's eyes. "Why that lying witch!" Miaka thought enrage her blood boiling as she walked away. Tamahome smiled to himself. "Now we will see the truth in you hearts." He thought as he went back to his apartment. 

At night, Yui knocked at Tamahome's apartment. Her eyes were teary from crying, she had just gotten a call from Miaka and she had screamed pretty loud. The door opened, "Yui what's wrong?" Tamahome asked with false concern inviting her inside. "I just want to tell you that I don't think I can go with you tomorrow?" Yui said her voice tired. "Why?" Tama asked puzzled. "I don't think it's right, Miaka and I have known each other forever and I don't want our friendship to be destroyed, so I think that you should…take her…to the dance tomorrow." Yui choked tears at the corners of her eyes. "But that's not right, I want **you** to go with me." Tama said with emphasis as he clasped her hand. Yui took her hand away and started to leave, when angry brown eyes stared at her as she opened the door.

Miaka shook with rage, She had decided to come to Tama's apartment so that he can comfort her and now this! "You guys were playing me all along, toying with my heart until my spirit crushes." Miaka spat with venom. "No its not like that!" Yui pleaded. Miaka slapped her, and then ran outside. 

It was raining, and Miaka was running without direction. All she knows is that she has to get away fast! A sob escaped from her throat as she stopped at the sidewalk breaking down, she lost again! "MIAKA!" she heard them running after her. She stood up and ran again when she was crossing a street, the car honked repeatedly but Miaka didn't hear. "NO!" Yui shouted as the scene unfolded in front of her, she ran faster and managed to push Miaka out of the way getting hit in the process. Yui groaned and felt her entire vision blacken out.

Miaka gasped waking up, the end of the lake was so near, though she barely did a stroke. She looked behind her and saw Yui unconscious in the water behind her, wondering how her friend got there. Trying to help her, she was stopped by feelings of hate that settled at her heart. She swam faster towards the end of the lake and ran towards the mist.

When Yui woke up again she was back in the chilling waters, only now the weird voices that bothered her now was gone. Though the end of the lake was nearing as though it was coming closer to her, yet her entire body still hurt all over. She looked around her wondering where Miaka was. "I'm not going to make it!" Yui thought in defeat as her limbs went numb and the chilling waters seemed like a comfort to end everything. 

            @@@@@ Back with Serena

"I…I can't decide yet. Please give me another day to think about it." Serena said hesitant. Seiryuu frowned. "Very well." He said finally. The god of Kutou then disappeared. Suzaku lingered for a while. "Choose well." He warned. Serena sighed and she found herself leaving the dream world and waking up.

 She yawned, it was still very early in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. When a chill ran up her spine "Something's gone wrong again." She closed her eyes tightly and concentrated hard. "Is it Pluto? Wait…no its Yui!" She saw her sister at a lake not just any lake but the lake of the lost and illusion and she was drowning! Serena thought wildly in despair. "Yui hang on." Serena pleaded. Serena glowed silver faintly and her some of her power and light went out of her body and crossed the distance that separate them and her power finally settled unto Yui.  

            @@@@@

Yui felt warmth surround her entire body and she opened her eyes. Her entire body was glowing! She was floating towards land. "Huh?" Yui thought confused and alarmed. When she finally landed, she stood shakily at her feet. "Welcome Lady Yui, you passed the test." Someone said behind her. "Huh? Are you Taiitskun?" she asked hesitantly. "What happened? It seems that your sister managed to help you, though it doesn't matter you passed with flying colors when you save your friend from that car." Taiitskun complimented. "Was it real? Where's Miaka?" she asked When suddenly a scream pierced through the air. "MIAKA." Yui thought alarmed. 

            @@@@@

Serena was tired and spent. She closed her eyes and when she awoke again, it was already noon. The door opened and Nakago came in. "Lunch is served at your chambers." Nakago informed her his voice respectful. Serena stood up stiffly and walked over to the door. 

When she did so, "Our god Seiryuu told me that you will answer our question tomorrow, I will wait till then and remember that you will have 3 wishes and that you don't have a choice." Nakago said curtly. "I remember." Serena said icily walking outside. "But I do have a choice." Serena thought hotly to herself as she went to her room. 

After she ate she went to the outside and kneeled praying to the goddess Selene. She still doesn't know if her sister was all right. She was saving her power and strength so that she could teleport directly to her sister. "I hope that it will work." Serena thought worriedly as the wind rustled behind her and the sky darken. 

Author's notes: Please review! Please vote again for the Amy and Hotaru pair. I'm so sorry but I'm going to disregard the voting made on them before except on chapter 5. So please vote again. I'm also accepting anonymous reviews now so that you don't have to sign in. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Chapter 7

            Miaka walked directionless as tears threatened to fall. "Why is it that she can never win? All her life she was always second to Yui." Miaka thought sitting down at a large tree.

            The evil being slithered in the shadows, it was able to cross the realities and managed to find the location where the moon princess resides. Its master would be so please. The only problem was…it was still on an astral reality from this world. "Their dream world." He couldn't risk being detected by the watcher of this world and alert the princess. The creature watched in delight as it finally saw the vessel he would take. Her aura reeks with darkness, and he only needs to lessen her consciousness to get inside of her body and mind correctly. 

Miaka closed her eyes when she felt something that made her heart beat faster. She looked around her and grew uneasy. When out of nowhere someone or some thing attacked her. It was shapeless and terrifying. It scratched and wounded her making her weaker than she already was. Miaka screamed hoping that someone would hear. The creature was choking her! Miaka stared at its eyes… they were hollow. Hollow eyes…that was all she saw before she fainted. The creature entered her waiting, until it could consume all of her until there's nothing left and then not even the moon princess' magic could save it, for now it would simply wait. 

Yui ran and ran until she Miaka's unconscious body came into view. "MIAKA!" Yui gave out a cry. Taiitskun appeared, "She'll be alright priestess." Taiitskun said to ease her worry. "See she's already waking up." Miaka was groaning and when she opened her eyes, Yui gasped. They were lifeless, until after a few seconds emotion and life returned to it and Yui breathed a sigh of relief. "Yui." Miaka spoke softly as Yui hugged her fiercely. Taiitskun spoke a few words then they were back to their bodies and woke up and found themselves to the exact place where they had slept the night. Only now the mists had cleared appearing into view Taiitskun's temple.

Yui woke up in shock, while Miaka's cry of pain awakened her in a jolt. "Miaka what's wrong?" Yui asked concern ceased over her features. "Everything…it hurts, I…" Miaka winced. All the senshis rushed over to her. "Miaka what happened?" Hotohori asked worried. "I don't understand…" Miaka answered weakly, when Taiitskun appeared. "Come with me, and I shall explain everything." Taiitskun ordered. The senshis all looked at each other when Hotohori gave a nod of approval. 

When they arrived, several attended to Miaka while Chichiri and Taiitsun conversed. After everyone was gathered again, "It is decided that Lady Yui is the priestess of Suzaku." Taiitskun spoke. "Lady Miaka I think it would be best if you go back to your own world." Chichiri said gently. "Why can't Miaka stay?" Yui protested. "Because she needs better treatment of her injuries, and also she might be hurt in the process." Taiitskun spoke. "It's a tough journey ahead, Lady Yui especially with the war against Kutou." Chichiri explained further. "I understand." Yui said softly.

Miaka was silent against the whole matter, her mouth opened as though to speak, her eyes changing color for the briefest moment when it widened in protest as it heard that it was being sent back, and just as quickly it went back to normal and she nodded her head understandingly. Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko and Hotohori all formed a circle with Miaka in the middle while Yui watched outside the circle. Red light surrounded Miaka's whole body, trying to send her back to her own world. Taiitskun's eyes narrowed in caution as a strange aura erupted slightly from Miaka that was not her own, but then it quickly subsided and Miaka disappeared from everyone's view.

@@@@@

Hotaru and Amy finally arrived inside the book. "Ugh! I landed on something." Hotaru said wincing. "Where are we?" Hotaru asked groaning. "Inside the book I guess." Amy said thoughtfully not noticing an entire crowd gawking at them and the body beneath her. "Get off me!" someone yelled beneath Hotaru. Hotaru jumped up surprised. "What do you think you're doing? You ruined my plan of attack!" A guy with red hair yelled. Amy stood up too, apologizing at the unconscious person beneath her. 

Suddenly the red haired guy stopped yelling angrily at Hotaru and went over to Amy. "Great work miss!" He said triumphantly as he got the fan from the guy. He turned over to the crowd, "I am your new leader!" he proclaimed. The crowd of guys looked at each other and yelled. "Hail our new leader! Hep! Hep! Hooray!" the men cheered. They prepared a feast; Amy and Hotaru were seated at the center. Amy and Hotaru looked at each other bewildered and stared back again at the food in front of them and to the red-haired guy who was looking at them weirdly.

"Who are you people?" the guy asked, his eyes boring unto them. Amy shifted under her seat while Hotaru looked at him straight in the eye. "Not if you tell us who you are first." Hotaru countered. The guy leaned back to his chair, "Easy enough, my name's Genrou." He said smirking. "Um…I'm Amy and that one's Hotaru." Amy introduced. "Well, Amy thank you for knocking him out." Genrou said jerking his hand to the direction of the lifeless body. "But Hotaru, I'd appreciate it if you apologize to me for my aching back." Genrou said drinking the wine from his glass. Hotaru scowled.

@@@@@

Yui and the others were back into Konan, "She's all alone now and her Serena might still be in danger." Yui thought walking glumly back at her room when just as she was about to open the door to her room. Someone grabbed her. Yui gasped in surprise, "Tamahome!" She spoke out of breath. "Are you sad that your friend left?" Tamahome asked softly. Yui nodded looking away. "Would you mind if you told me what your test was all about?" Tamahome asked. "Yui looked down at her feet. "I'd rather not." She said uncomfortably. "Miaka, said something weird to me…" Tamahome said trailing off. "What did she say?" Yui asked curious finally looking back at him. "She told me to take care of you, keep you off from your deep thoughts and make you laugh." Tamahome said silently. "I'll miss her very much, we always have been together." Yui admitted. Silence existed between them when…

@@@@@

Serena was kneeling down and chanting, her silvery white aura flaring into life more visibly than before. Power was coursing through her veins…She was gasping, panting for breath as she kept calling down aid to grant her enough energy for teleportation. A sudden cold breeze swamped over her face, chilling her and she felt herself getting invisible. Serena felt her stomach churn as the effects were taking place, her mind was getting dizzy and as she felt her body at too places in the same time, she gazed down at herself and saw her body getting transparent.

Serena closed her eyes tighter, giving it all her energy. "I must go through…" Serena thought desperately. Nakago was walking through the palace when he glanced outside the window overlooking the gardens. He cursed as he saw Serena glowing. He knew that their priestess was very unique, and stubborn. He never realized that she would pull a stunt like this. Teleportation. He gave out a cry of command to the guards and they were running quickly to where Serena was. Nakago too strode hastily muttering in anger.

 "Nakago and lots of soldiers were coming to her direction. She could feel it." Serena though worried. The soldiers hesitated in front of her and the glowing mass of energy that was surrounding her protectively. Nakago walked in front and his symbol was glowing too. He was about to grab her when she disappeared completely. Nakago growled and walked back to the palace in a very bad mood. 

@@@@@

Chichiri  felt a large amount of energy inside the palace. Tamahime felt it too, and Yui heard a familiar groan of frustration that brought hope in her eyes. Walking hurriedly outside…Tamahome gave out a cry of alarm at her shouting that it might be dangerous but Yui paid no heed. A lump at her throat formed as she saw the person tangled up in a bush. Yui launched herself at the figure with tears of laughter. The stranger gave out a squeal of surprised and wrestled her.  

All of the senshis including the emperor and hundreds of the royal guards was outside as well staring in worry. "Ugh! Get off me Yui or I swear I'll kick your butt." Serena cursed groaning but relieved as well as she heard her sister's voice. She wasn't so great about landing hard on her butt and landing on this annoying plant that was making her scratchy everwhere, but still her teleportation had work. Yui giggled and got up.

Tamahome quickly grabbed Yui and hid her behind his back protectively; all arms of weaponry were trained at Serena. Serena got up and stared at them regally. Yui gave Tamahome a push and ran back to her sister hugging her. Hotohori looked at the other senshis unsure his sword still positioned. "Get away from her Yui! She might be a spy from Kutou." Nuriko yelled. "Baka don't you think I'd recognize my own sister." Yui said crossly. "But her clothes…they're of the style of Kutou's." Nuriko protested. "Where do you think I came from?" Serena answered scowling. She tried to say more but the loss of energy affected her and she blackened out.

Author's notes: Kinda short but Please review! The pairs are Amy/chichiri and Hotaru/Tasuki. Thanks to all who voted. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.   

Author's notes: Thanks to all who reviewed especially to lady love who have been continuously reviewing the story. :) ****

**Chapter 8**

            Serena woke up in a very soft bed mumbling while someone was clasping her hand. She opened her eyes and saw her sister's teary smile. "My wish came true!" Yui said happily. "Did Suzaku grant my wish then?" Yui asked turning toward Hotohori who was in the room. "No, It was Selene's miracle." Serena protested weakly. "I wouldn't question how you got here, I'm grateful that you're okay." Yui said hugging her.

            Serena sat up and faced all the occupants in the room. She noticed the rising sun from the window. This was the day that she was supposed to give Seiryuu her answer. "So how do you feel?" Yui asked worried breaking her from her thoughts. "I'm fine." Serena assured her. "Why did you faint? You worried me to death!" Yui said angry. Serena didn't answer her but surveyed her surroundings. "Yui? Where am I?" She asked softly. "You're in the palace of Konan." Yui answered her. She noticed an unfamiliar man from the room.

            "How rude of me! Serena I would like you to meet Hotohori, one of my senshi and the emperor." Yui introduced. Serena bowed her head "A pleasure to meet you sire." She said respectfully. Hotohori went closer and took her hand placing a soft kiss at her smooth skin. Serena blushed a bit that made Yui giggle. Serena threw her sister a look. "Hotohori meet my sister." Yui finished as Hotohori gazed entranced at Serena. 

            "Yui you should rest, you look terrible." Serena said frowning. "I think I'd better go." Hotohori said politely at the two of them. "See you tomorrow Lady Yui, Lady Serena. The other senshis have a lot of questions for you later." Hotohori spoke looking directionally at Serena. 

"Lie here next to me you didn't have to spend the whole night waiting for me to wake up…you must be so tired." Serena scolded. Yui nodded mutely as Hotohori shut the door. Yui went under the covers and snuggled closer to her sister feeling secured. "I missed you Ser…" Yui whispered. "Ssshh, don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you Yui. I wont let anyone harm you." Serena consoled her. "You left me one time…" Yui said sadly. "It wont happen again." Serena promised fiercely. 

@@@@@

Hotaru and Amy looked at each other and then back to the red-headed person interviewing them who was named Genrou. "Could you please stop with the questions?!" Hotaru said annoyed. "Aren't you glad that we got you precious fan back for you?" 

"Of course I am and I do thank you gratefully, you did save me a lot of trouble." Genrou said. "Good, now its time for us to ask you some questions." Hotaru said decisively. Genrou sat back at his chair narrowing his eyes. "What kind of questions?" He asked suspiciously. Hoatru waved a dismissive hand and Amy spoke in turn.

"We are trying to find someone you see, and we were just wondering if you know her or where she is, maybe you even heard about her." Amy explained. 

"Go on." Genrou said nodding.

"Her name is Serena Tsukino, she has long golden blonde hair and has deep blue eyes, She's the most beautiful person in the world and has a very caring heart, she's average in height and has a very sunny personality." Hotaru described affectionately.

"Geez, you can stop praising your girlfriend for I haven't seen her." Genrou said shaking his head. Hotaru stood up and hit him in the head angry, "Owww. What did you do that for?" Genrou asked annoyed.

"Where could she be?" Amy mumbled softly to herself.

"What are we going to do now Taru?" Amy asked placing a hand at her friend's arm calming her. "Well we'll go find her." Hotaru said. "Find her where? We don't even know where she is. We don't even know where we are." Amy asked in a slightly desperate voice. Hotaru sat back at her chair. They look at each other helplessly while Genrou observed them in silence.

"If you both have no place to go you're free to stay here." Genrou said feeling sorry for them after all they did help him. "Oh no, we can't do that. You see…" Amy's voice trailed off. "It's no bother." Genrou said shrugging. "It's not that, its just that all of you are men here." Amy explained weakly. 

"We may be bandits miss but we'd never hurt a gentle defenseless women." Genrou said stiffly. Hotaru kicked him in the shins for his opinion about women. "You are not gentle and defenseless." Genrou said scowling as he winced. Hotaru looked triumphant. "So what do you think? You girls can do all the womanly chores around here, the cooking, cleaning, etc." Genrou suggested.

Amy and Hotaru looked at each other. "What choice do we have?" Amy said to Hotaru. "I know I'm going to regret this." Hotaru replied sighing.

@@@@@

Miaka found herself back at the library facing the Book of The Four Gods. Standing up numbly she got out of the room and headed back to her home. Along the way she passed by some friends from school, "Hey Miaka!" one yelled cheerfully. Miaka gazed at the direction of the shout dully not recognizing her friend and walked straight home. "Huh?" her classmates looked at each other confused at their friend's usual bouncy attitude to this dry one.

She found herself back at her house though she felt weird, as though she's not really there. Her brother greeted her warmly while Miaka only stared at him; His brother scratched his head in confusion. Miaka lay at her bed, when images started filling her head. "Aaagh!!! It hurts." Miaka yelled as she grabbed the side of her head and banging it at her pillow. "Make it go away, make it go away!" She whispered in frustration as words haunted her head cutting her heart and her soul.

Miaka ran to her bathroom in a half mad state. She opened the faucet in her hands a razor. "Make it go away, leave me alone." She whispered to no one her voice desperate. She slit her wrists and placed it underneath the faucet watching the red blood mingle with the cold water. Silent tears slid unconsciously from her face, "NOOO!" her mind screamed for her to stop but her body wouldn't listen. Then the voices were talking to her again making her lose control.

Miaka swayed weak from the loss of blood and then she passed out falling to the bathroom tiles with a thud, you can still hear the water running. After a couple of hours, "MIAKA!" her brother yelled since it was time for dinner. He frowned since he expected her sister to run down instantly. He called again and there was no answer. He walked up their rooms and knocked. "MIAKA." He yelled again at her sister's locked door.

Miaka opened her lifeless eyes, she faintly heard someone call a name, a name that was so familiar. The wounds where she had slit herself healed and vanished completely. Someone was pounding the door. She opened it before he decided to break it down. "Miaka what took you so long?" her brother asked surprised.

*No reply* she proceeded to walk down the stairs and went outside. It was raining but Miaka was oblivious to it all. "Miaka!" her brother shouted for her to come back but she never heard his call.  "The library" The thought kept running on Miaka's head as though someone else had taken control. 

Author's notes: Could anyone tell me what's the name of Miaka's brother? Thanks. Don't forget to review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor moon and Fushigii Yuugi characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 9

            Serena was seated at the bed with Yui sitting beside her clutching her hand as the rest of the senshis surrounded her throwing questions one after another.

            "So you're saying that you're the priestess of Seiryuu?" Nuriko asked quizzically. "Not yet. I haven't accepted it." Serena corrected. "So how did you escape Kutou's guard and landed here?" Tamahome asked suspiciously. Serena squirmed unsure of what to say. "I can't tell you that." Serna replied looking outside the window away from their gaze.

            "We have to be sure if you're on our side or not. Who knows you might be a spy from Kutou and wants to hurt our priestess." Tamahome said shrugging. "Do you really think I'd hurt my own flesh and blood?" Serena asked eyes blazing. "It's not unusual for sisters to hurt one another especially with such high stakes." Chichiri spoke. 

            "It's more than that we have a special bond." Serena whispered sadly to herself, which only Nuriko heard. There was an uncomfortable silence as Tamahome tried to ask another question while Yui silenced him with a look. Serena sighed exasperated. "Look…I know you guys may not trust me, but believe me I'm not after those darned wishes! I don't care for any of this, I only want my sister and me to go home immediately." 

            @@@@@

Miaka arrived at the closed library, soaking wet from the rain. "Find the book…find the book." The words ringing inside her head endlessly, she managed to get inside with the help of the power of the creature inside of her. She walked up the stairs and opened the door, finding the book lying on the ground. Miaka's dull emotionless face broke into a triumphant malicious smile. Miaka grabbed hold of the book greedily opening the pages and was absorbed by a light though this time instead of red it was blue. 

Keisuke walked hurriedly after her, the rain getting him wet as well. "How can she move so fast?" Keisuke thought worried. He looked across the distance trying find traces of where her sister has gone when a car pulled up beside him. "Need any help?" his friend asked rolling the window down. "Hey thanks man. Have you seen my sister anywhere?" Keisuke asked worried. "Miaka? I saw her hurrying towards the National library when I passed by." His friend answered. "The National Library? What's she doing there?" Keisuke asked frowning. "You tell me." His friend shrugged. "Well can you drive me over there then?" Keisuke asked. "You owe me." His friend warned.

            Keisuke and his friend arrived at the library. "She couldn't have gone here." Keisuke said aloud as he surveyed the locked doors of the library.     "Must be my mistake." His friend shrugged. "Let's look for her someplace else." Keisuke finally decided.

@@@@@

Inside the Kutou palace, everyone was preparing to depart to look for their priestess. "Nakago-sama, everything is being prepared, it will all be ready shortly." One of his second-in-command said bowing respectfully. Nakago waved a dismissive hand at him preoccupied. "They must find her soon!" Nakagi thought clenching his fist. Teleportation was very tricky magic; Something might have gone wrong, she could have gotten hurt or she could have landed at a different place, or maybe there was more to their priestess than he had thought if she could perform it perfectly without any flaws.

Meanwhile, the emperor of Kutou was taking a walk with his beautiful harem following behind with the exception of two of his favorites who was tucked at his arm. When suddenly out of nowhere a pillar of light emitted. The emperor gasped, he took a step back from the blue light in front of him.

From the light a maiden landed gracefully to the ground. "Greetings emperor of Kutou." The person who was speaking was Miaka, though the voice was not hers. It was deep with an unknown gender. The emperor trembled with fear while his harem was at his back hiding and was ready to flea at any moment. The emperor was about to call his guards when Miaka raised a hand. "Uh, uh, uh," Miaka shook a finger at him smiling devilishly. The hand that she had raised, raised the emperor several feet off the ground. 

The emperor's eyes widened very afraid. "I am your friend so you have no need to be afraid." Miaka purred, the voice switching back and forth from hers and the creature inside of her. "What do you want?!" the emperor choked out standing unsettlingly at the ground as Miaka dropped him. "I am here to help you, and to make your wishes come true." She promised coming closer to him. The emperor looked uncertain, his harem of beautiful girls was whimpering annoyingly. "LEAVE!" Miaka barked at them and they ran away hurriedly. "AH, much better." Miaka spoke nodding. 

The emperor took a step back as Miaka inched closer. She frowned at this, "I told you not to be afraid." Miaka hissed her eyes glowing purple her pupils disappearing. The emperor stopped short, "Relax…" Miaka said soothingly this time. "I have a proposition…" Miaka started pausing. The emperor stopped trembling, his curiosity overriding his fear. "Go on." He urged. Miaka smiled and continued. "I want you to make me your priestess and when I summon the god Seiryuu and I'll grant you any wish." Miaka suggested. 

The emperor frowned at this. "As you should know, we already have a priestess."

"Ah, but she's missing is she not? And time is wasting as the Suzaku gather more of its star warriors." Miaka said knowingly. "Nakago told me that they already located her whereabouts and she is more than qualified for the position." The emperor responded. "You're general is lying your majesty." Miaka announced circling him. 

"That priestess of yours is more trouble than she's worth especially since I'm already here to take her place." Miaka said looking at him. The emperor was thoughtful for a moment. "Come here your highness, and see all that I can give you if you make me your priestess, you have nothing to lose but so much to gain." Miaka urged guiding him to a nearby pond, she waved a hand and the water shimmered revealing pictures/scenes of all that was inside the emperor's greedy heart. 

The emperor smiled in pleasure, a black shadow came out from out of nowhere and settled towards the unsuspecting emperor. He gave out a gasped and his eyes became lifeless for a moment before it was replaced with such lust and greed. "Very well, I proclaim you as the Priestess of Seiryuu." The emperor spoke. Miaka smile proudly and grabbed the emperor's arm, "Don't you think we should share this news to everyone?" Miaka asked guiding him back to the palace. 

            "Nakago-sama, the emperor wants to see you." Soi spoke bowing as she entered his tent. Nakago growled under his breath and nodded briskly standing up and walking towards the throne room.

            "Your highness? You called for me?" Nakago asked bowing. "Yes." The emperor drawled. Nakago waited for his order, his temper flared as  he  saw the emperor kissing one of his mistresses. "You're majesty? Please I'm in a hurry to fetch our priestess, so if you don't mind?" Nakago asked controlling his voice waiting for the emperor to dismissed him. 

            "There's no need to look for her, since we have our priestess right here." The emperor spoke his hand outstretched to a figure in the shadows. "Lady Serena has come back?" Nakago asked surprised. "No, I have found ourselves a new priestess." The emperor said as Miaka revealed herself. Miaka's eyes were back to their happy expression though it had seemed hollow. "Nakago, I want you to meet your new priestess, Miaka." The emperor spoke. 

            Miaka walked closer towards Nakago as though inspecting him. "But we already have our priestess your highness." Nakago said through gritted teeth. "Well, she isn't here is she?" The emperor said mockingly. Before Nakago could protest the emperor dismissed him. The emperor stood up and left while Nakago glared at him behind his back with fury. Miaka was watching him too. "Am I not good enough?" She asked softly. Nakago looked at her with an unreadable expression and left without a word. 

            "His loyalty isn't easily won over. He will find the woman he considers his priestess from the very first sight." Nakago thought as he gathered his personal guards and went over to find Lady Serena.

Author's notes: Thanks to everyone for providing me with the name of Miaka's brother, now if you please, does anyone know what is the name of his friend??? Review! And happy advance Halloween. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Chapter 10

Serena was strolling at the Royal Palace garden with Yui beside her, trying to ignore the fact that 2 of Yui's senshis Tamahome and Nuriko were trailing behind them.

"Yui?" Serena asked sighing softly. 

"Hmm…" Yui looked at her sister expectantly.

"Can't you do something about them?" Serena asked motioning her hand to the 2 senshis hiding behind a bush. Yui giggled. "Nope." She replied eyes twinkling with amusement. "I guess it's okay, they're trying to protect you after all." Serena said after awhile, shrugging.

"You know I can't go home with you right now right?" Yui asked softly. "Yes, I know…you have your obligations to your title, and if there's one thing I know about, it's obligations." Serena spoke darkly. Yui looked at her sister curiously.

"How were you going to go home by the way?" Yui asked wonderingly. 

"Oh, just a little magic." Serena said dismissively. Yui was about to ask when Nuriko interrupted them.

"Lady Yui, Emperor Hotohori wants to talk to you." Nuriko called out. Yui nodded and both she and Serena went inside.

~Inside the Throne Room~

"Yui I regret to inform you that we have to hurry and find the rest of the Star Warriors, therefore we need to leave for a journey to search for them." Hotohori spoke nodding his head to Serena including her in the conversation. "My spies say that the Maiden of Seiryuu has nearly completed all her senshis and is ready to summon their god." Hotohori continued. 

"What?" Serena gasped. "How can that be? When I'm here?" Serena wondered. "It seems that Kutou has a new maiden." Hotohori looked at her. "Is that how easily they replace their miko? I thought that people from another world comes here very rarely." Serena asked quizzically. "We are wondering about that too." Chichiri added. "When will we leave?" Yui asked softly. "Tomorrow at daylight." Hotohori answered her. "I must come with you." Serena spoke up. 

The senshis looked at each other. "It would be unsafe for you." Tamahome said. Hotohori nodded in agreement. "I can take care of myself, and believe me one way or another you will need my help." Serena countered. The other senshis looked at the emperor, "We will decide in the morning." Hotohori said sighing.

While Serena and Yui were back to their respective rooms the senshis talked to each other.

"So what do we do? Do we let her come along or not?" Hotohori asked sighing. "I suggest we let her come along. I would make Yui-sama happy." Nuriko suggested. "We don't know anything about her." Tamahome argued. "It would be pretty unsafe too." Chichiri added. "We can't trust her yet, even if she's Lady Yui's sister." Hotohori spoke regretting it. "But they must be on their guard at all time." Hothori thought. "But…but…I think she really cares for Lady Yui." Nuriko defended. 

Meanwhile, Serena was sitting cross-legged at the queen-sized bed meditating and concentrating. Setting her mind to a clear, calming thoughts. After a minute of silence she spoke the spell: 

"Gods and goddesses give me guidance, watcher of this worlds speak to me, I Princess of the Silver Alliance command thee."

Serena was back again to the same place where she first spoke to the god of Kutou and Konan . This time it was Taiitskun who first greeted her. "Lady Serena or should I say Princess Serenity?" Taiitskun asked with a little smile.

"Please call me Serena." Serena spoke looking at her surroundings still in a half dream-like state. 

"It's good that you're here Princess, then I can finally tell you." Taiitskun said wearily moving towards a beautiful palace in the distance that Serena only began to notice. "First things first, what is your purpose with this meeting? I was supposed to summon you, but you got ahead of me and came here first, WHY?" Taiitskun asked pointedly. "I'm feeling a disturbing presence in this world." Serena confessed.

"And when did you start to feel this Princess?" Taiitskun persisted. "Just lately… I find myself waking up from a horrible dream, a nightmare I thought I had left behind." Serena said in a bare whisper. "We can't always leave the past behind." Taiitskun said sympathetic. Serena didn't answer her. "Very well, now I will share to you some bad news." Taiitskun said with a sigh.

Serena looked up to her. They were arriving near the beautiful palace. It reminded her of the palace in Konan and Kutou. 

"It seems as though your past had come back to haunt you, dear." Taiitskun said grimly. "Why do you say so?" Serena asked softly her voice filled with dread. "The monsters have come back my dear." Taiitskun said sighing with a tinge of worry at her reaction. "What? How did this happen." Serena asked with shock, her voice controlled though all color drained from her face. "Let's talk inside." Taiitskun suggested leading them inside.

~inside the chambers~

"Tell me what happened? What came back to haunt me?" Serena instantly asked her voice slightly shaking. "A dark entity under Chaos' command." Taiitskun answered her solemnly. "He's taken possession of Seiryuu's new miko." Taiitskun continued. "No…" Serena whispered horrified. Then it is decided. I must go with Yui in her quest." Serena affirmed softly to herself. "The gods wish to talk to you about your decision." Taiitskun spoke nodding her head, leading Serena to another door.

Serena stepped inside…

The 4 gods were there to greet her, Seiryuu was scowling, Suzaku was solemn, though a hint of smile was evident and the other 2 gods had on a passive expression. 

"Princess of the White Moon." The god known as Byakko greeted curtly. Serena bowed her head in respect.

"No need to bow, goddess, we are all equal here." Suzaku chided. "We heard that you wish to join my miko's journey in searching for her other senshis." Suzaku asked his voice serious now. Serena nodded. 

"You are aware of the darkness that invaded our land?" Genbuu asked. "It's after me." Serena confessed. "We know, and now it's taken the position of being my miko!" Seiryuu spoke slightly glaring at her as though it was her fault. 

"You're emperor is a selfish man blinded by greed." Suzaku stated. The other gods beside Seiryuu nodded their agreement. "Can't you do anything about it?" Serena asked weakly thinking about her sister's safety. The gods shook their head. "Now Serena when you refused to be my priestess you have no more right of being here." Seiryuu said scoldingly. "But with this new evil that is originally your enemy we need your assistance." He hastily added. "The problem is that you might interfere with Suzaku no miko's tests to prove herself." Genbuu said. "You did so once." Byakko told her.  "Tests? I did?" Serena asked quizzically. "But I never meant to. When was that?" Serena asked frowning. 

"When your sister was at the Lake of illusions, you saved her from drowning." Byakko informed her. 

"But she was drowning! I can't stand seeing her hurt." Serena protested her eyes stricken. 

"It was part of the test." Genbuu  told her kindly.

"I'm sorry, I wont interfere again." Serena promised.

The gods nodded their heads in satisfaction. 

"Then it is decided. We wish to help you in any way we can." Suzaku said graciously. 

"We assume you can make it back to the mortal realm on your own?" Byakko asked. Serena nodded.

Serena walked out. "I thought I defeated Chaos…" Serena muttered cursing. "She nearly all lost everything she hold dear in the last battle and thought that she was done with it, guess she was wrong." 

Taiitskun heard her. "We can never destroy evil, child, we can only push it back. For evil is part of the world, and resides in men's heart." Taiitskun called out as Serena passed her. 

"Then let's hope I am strong enough to push it back once more." Serena thought to herself. She spoke a few words and was engulf in a light she found herself staring at the palace walls of her chamber.

Daylight was pouring to her windows. Serena groaned. She didn't get any sleep. Hastily she stood up and ran outside hearing them prepare for the journey. "How was she going to convince them that she MUST come with them?" Serena thought.

"HOTOHORI!" Serena yelled gaining the emperor's attention, as he was busy giving out orders. 

"I must speak with you!" Serena said insistent. "What is it?" Hotohori asked concerned. "Can we talk somewhere private?" She asked looking around. "As you wish." Hotohori led her to a closed room. "Now tell me what is it?" Hotohori asked gently.

" I wish…no I need to come with you." Serena began pleadingly. "I'm sorry but it's very dangerous…" Hotohori started to say when Serena silenced him. "I know that you may not trust me since you don't know anything about me but I'm prepared to tell you everything, including how I escaped." Serema said in a rush. 

"Back in my world I was once known as Sailor Moon, champion of justice, also known as Princess Serenity, the reincarnated princess of the moon. Several years ago, I, and my protectors the Sailor senshis battled a very powerful enemy, Chaos. We defeated him but nearly all of them died protecting earth and me. Now that one of Chaos' minions is alive and after me, they will surely go after Yui to get through me and I can't take that risk!" Serena said vehemently. 

"I came here to this world because I heard Yui call out to me when she was in trouble, I used the crystal to get here, I also used it to escape from Kutou." Serena explained.

"You mean you came here to this strange new world just to help you're sister?" Hotohori asked doubtfully.

"Of course." Serena said matter-of-factly. "I owe it to her, from this life and the last." Serena said quietly. 

Hotohori didn't ask what she meant by that realizing it was a private topic and kept silent.

Serena looked at him nervously. "So you see, I need to come along, I must protect her that's why I'm even here for. And don't worry I can take care of myself." Serena assure him. "Want me to prove it?" Serena challenged. Hotohori nodded.

Serena closed her eyes and concentrated. She glowed faintly.

Hotohori gasped. "Such power." He thought in disbelief. "Alright I believe you." He said agreeing. Serena nodded in satisfaction and went out but before she got through the door she turned back to him. "Can you please not tell this to Yui and the others? I don't want them to know." Serena asked pleadingly. "I promise." Hotohori said courteously. "Such an interesting tale, I'm guessing that's not even half of it." Hotohori wondered as he followed her.

Once outside, "She's coming with us." Hotohori announced. "But…" Tamahome protested. Yui was ecstatic while Serena was triumphant. "She wont be a bother." Hotohori promised.

They all were on their horses preparing to leave. Yui riding with Tamahome, Serena with Hotohori at his insistence though Serena claims she can ride very well and Chichiri and Nuriko have their own separate horses.

"Nakago-sama where are we going?" Soi asked as the general were preparing to leave along with a large sum of soldiers. "We're finding our priestess." Nakago answered her impatient. "But I thought we already have a priestess." Soi wondered. Nakago silenced her. "Yes, Nakago-sama." She answered bowing. As she went away jealousy filled her heart, "What sorcery did that blonde-haired woman weave on their general?" Soi thought with a scowl.

Author's notes: Sorry if I haven't updated for awhile, our computer was broken. But I'm back now, so review!


End file.
